Typically, staplers have a variety of uses in construction, manufacturing, and other fields. Many of these fields also call for at least occasional use of a knife or knives, such as a utility knife. However, past attempts to combine the functionality of a stapler with a knife have resulted in devices that are unwieldy to operate, particularly when switching between stapling and cutting.